The present invention relates to an electrode structure, a process for fabricating the electrode structure and a semiconductor light-emitting device, more specifically an electrode structure having a parasitic capacity reduced with respect to a lower layer, a process for fabricating the electrode structure and a semiconductor light-emitting device.
These days, optical communication using semiconductor lasers, which enable high-speed and large-capacity information transmission, having been noted. A semiconductor laser generally has a structure including electrodes formed respectively on the upper sides and the back sides of the devices. Bonding pads are connected to the electrodes on the upper sides, and bonding wires are connected to the bonding pads. Modulation signals are supplied to the modulator region of the semiconductor laser.
Recently, further increase of the communication speed is required to meet larger capacities for information processing amounts. For higher communication speed it is necessary to use signal of radio-frequencies as the modulation signals.
However, in order that the modulation signals further have radio-frequencies, parasitic capacities between the bonding pads and the lower layer must be decreased. Delays in rises and falls of waveforms are caused corresponding to parasitic capacities between the bonding pads and the lower layer. In a case that the modulation signals have radio-frequencies, response delays due to parasitic capacities between the bonding pads and the lower layer become unnegligible.
In order to decrease parasitic capacities between the bonding pads and the lower layer it is proposed that the bonding pads have small areas. The bonding pads have small areas, whereby parasitic capacities between the bonding pads and the lower layer can be small.
However, there is a limitation to decreasing the bonding pad area. That is, the bonding pads requires a certain area for the bonding wires to be jointed to the bonding pads. When an area for the bonding is taken into account, the bonding pads cannot be made smaller than a certain area. Resultantly, parasitic capacities between the bonding pads and the lower layer cannot be decreased to about 1 pF. In a case of 1 pF, a modulation frequency could be increased to only about 2.5 GHz. Recently, the modulation speed is required to be increased to about 10 GHz. However, the modulation speed increase to about 10 GHz cannot be attained by decreasing the bonding pad area.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrode structure which enables decrease of parasitic capacities with respect to a lower layer, a process for fabricating the electrode structure and a semiconductor light-emitting device using radio-frequencies.
In order to make a parasitic capacity between the bonding pads and a lower layer small it is proposed that a thick insulation film is formed below the bonding pads.
However, in a case that silicon oxide film or others is formed thick below the bonding pads, the silicon oxide film or others is broken due to a force applied upon the bonding, and the bonding pad peel off.
Then, it is proposed that polyimide layer, which is not broken easily even by a strong force and can be formed thick is formed below the bonding pads. It is considered that the polyimide layer will not be broken by impacts applied upon the bonding because polyimide is a material having high flexibility. A semiconductor laser including a polyimide layer formed thick below the bonding pads will be explained with reference to FIG. 14.
As shown in FIG. 14, a silicon nitride film 134 is formed on a substrate 110. A thick polyimide layer 136 is formed on the silicon nitride film 134. A silicon nitride film 138 is formed on the upper surface and the side surface of the polyimide layer 136.
In the semiconductor laser shown in FIG. 14, the silicon nitride films 134, 138 cover the backside surface, the side surface and the upper surface of the polyimide layer 136 because the polyimide layer 136 has low adhesion to the lower layer and has high hygroscopicity. In the semiconductor laser shown in FIG. 14, the polyimide layer 136 has the back side surface, and side surface and the upper surface covered with the silicon nitride films 134, 138, whereby the polyimide layer 136 can have good adhesion to the lower layer, and the polyimide layer 136 can be prohibited from absorbing water. A bonding pad 124 is formed on the silicon nitride film 138.
However, in a case that the polyimide layer 136 is formed below the bonding pad 124 as shown in FIG. 14, the polyimide layer 136 is distorted due to an impact which is as large as, e.g., 500 kg/cm2 applied to the polyimide layer 136 upon the bonding. The silicon nitride film 138 is accordingly broken. Good adhesion cannot be obtained any more between the broken silicon nitride film 138 and the bonding pad 124. As a result, the bonding pad 124 peels off the silicon nitride film 138. Thus, simply forming the thick polyimide layer 136 below the bonding pad 124 cannot make the semiconductor laser reliable.
Then, the inventors of the present application made earnest studies and have obtained an idea of art that the polyimide layer formed thick can stand impacts applied upon the bonding.
The above-described object is achieved by an electrode structure including a conductive film formed on a base substrate through an insulation film, the insulation film comprising a plurality of poles of polyimide, a first film formed on side surfaces of the poles and formed of an insulation material having a higher hardness than polyimide, and a second film of polyimide buried among said a plurality of poles with the first film formed on the side surfaces thereof. Because of the first film of an insulation material having high hardness formed on the side surfaces of the poles of polyimide, even when a strong force is applied upon the bonding, the poles are prevented from being distorted, and the conductive film is protected from peeling off. Because of the thick polyimide layer below the conductive film, a parasitic capacity between the conductive film and the lower layer can be small, whereby radio-frequency signals can be used.
The above-described object is achieved by an electrode structure including a conductive film formed on a base substrate through an insulation film, the insulation film comprising a first film of polyimide having a plurality of openings which reach the base substrate, a second film formed on inside walls of the openings and formed of an insulation material having a higher hardness than polyimide, and a plurality of poles of polyimide buried in the openings with the second film formed on the inside walls thereof. Because of the second film of an insulation material of a high hardness is formed on the inside walls of the openings formed in the first film of polyimide, even when a strong force is applied upon the bonding, the first film are prevented from being distorted, and the conductive film is protected from peeling off. Because of the thick polyimide layer below the conductive film, a parasitic capacity between the conductive film and the lower layer can be small, whereby radio-frequency signals can be used.
The above-described object is achieved by a semiconductor light-emitting device having an electrode structure including a conductive film formed on a base substrate through an insulation film, the insulation film comprising a plurality of poles of polyimide, a first film formed on side surfaces of the poles and formed of an insulation material having a higher hardness than polyimide, and a second film of polyimide buried among said a plurality of poles with the first film formed on side surfaces thereof. Because of the first film of an insulation material of a high hardness formed on the side surfaces of the poles of polyimide, even when a strong force is applied upon the bonding, the poles are prevented from being distorted, and the conductive film is protected from peeling off. Because of the thick polyimide layer below the conductive film, a parasitic capacity between the conductive film and the lower layer can be small, whereby radio-frequency signals can be used.
The above-described object is achieved by a semiconductor light-emitting device having an electrode structure including a conductive film formed on a base substrate through an insulation film, the insulation film comprising a first film of polyimide having a plurality of openings which reach the base substrate, a second film formed on inside walls of the openings and formed of an insulation material having a higher hardness than polyimide, and a plurality of poles of polyimide buried in the openings with the second film formed on the inside walls thereof. Because of the second film of an insulation material of a high hardness formed on the inside walls of the openings formed in the first film of polyimide, even when a strong force is applied upon the bonding, the first film is prevented from being distorted, and the conductive film is protected from peeling off. Because of the thick polyimide layer below the conductive film, a parasitic capacity between the conductive film and the lower layer can be small, whereby radio-frequency signals can be used.
The above-described object is achieved by a process for fabricating an electrode structure including a step of forming an insulation film on a base substrate, and a step of forming a conductive film on the insulation film, the step of forming the insulation film comprising a step of forming a plurality of poles of polyimide on the base substrate, a step of forming on side surface of the poles a first film of an insulation material having a higher hardness than polyimide, and a step of burying a second film of polyimide among the first film. Because of the first film of an insulation material having high hardness formed on the side surfaces of the poles of polyimide, even when a strong force is applied upon the bonding, the poles are prevented from being distorted, and the conductive film is protected from peeling off. Because of the thick polyimide layer below the conductive film, a parasitic capacity between the conductive film and the lower layer can be small, whereby radio-frequency signals can be used.
The above-described object is achieved by a process for fabricating an electrode structure including a step of forming an insulation film on a base substrate and a step of forming a conductive film on the insulation film, the step of forming the insulation film comprising a step of forming on a base substrate a first film of polyimide having a plurality of openings which reach the base substrate, a second step of forming on inside walls of the openings a second film of an insulation material having a higher hardness than polyimide, and a step of forming a plurality of poles of polyimide buried in the openings with the second film formed on the inside walls thereof. Because of the second film of an insulation material of high hardness is formed on the inside walls of the openings formed in the first film of polyimide, even when a strong force is applied upon the bonding, the poles are prevented from being distorted, and the conductive film is protected from peeling off. Because of the thick polyimide layer below the conductive film, a parasitic capacity between the conductive film and the lower layer can be small, whereby radio-frequency signals can be used.